Mega Man X Dramedy mission
by GLW Gameplayer
Summary: X, Zero, and Shadow are sent to the mysterious Giga City in an attempt to stop a reploid named Epsilon. The story of the game Mega Man X Command Mission with my own spin on it. This is my first Fic so constructive criticism would be great
1. Chapter 1

"Nobody here huh?" Zero asked as the trio entered the ruins door

"It appears not….. X how's the radio?" Shadow tried to look over X's shoulder

"Just as expected. The radio is going to be useless until we get better signal" X announced looking up from the radio's screen

"Figures…." Zero was still looking around the room "What would Redips do if we could contact him anyway? Send the army? Switch to a better signal provider?"

"Zero I had hoped you would take this more seriously." Shadow frowned slightly looking over at the red reploid

"Guy's we need to focus" X looked at Shadow. "You said you were going to navigate right?"

"Yeah. I'm no great hunter but I know this area quite well."

"Good. We should get started." X stepped forward and almost immediately an explosion took place above them and they were forced to scatter as rubble rained down on the area. X stayed down until the rumbling stopped "Hey! Are you guys Alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Zero's voice was coming from behind the rubble "Shadow got a bit banged up."

" _man its gonna take forever to buffer this out…."_

"Alright I guess we are going to have to split up. You take that side and I take this side."

"Got it boss-man. Oh and Finders keepers on any goodies!" Zero turned and started running to the door. Shadow joined them.

"Oh uh about that Zero I think-" X noticed Zero was almost out of earshot. "I THINK WE NEED TO SPLIT UP THE LOOT DEPENDING-" The door closed behind them "…. Fine if I find something you need I won't give it to you." X frowned and then opened the door on his side. It led to a small hallway with three doors in front of him and two floating blue…..things.

"What are these?" X tapped them. They seemed solid enough. "Are they decorations or something?" X hit one harder and suddenly it shattered into pieces. The pieces then flowed together and became something. 50 Zenny. "Weird way to store items..." X dashed into the other one which produced a Build LE. The Build LE appeared to be some weird sort of add-on that would enhance a reploid's energy storage. X decided to save it. When X walked into the door with blue lights on it the first thing he noticed was a blue cylinder-shaped terminal. It said something about saving his data and he wasn't sure that was a good idea on a secret mission

When he exited the room there was something in the corridor with him. A trio of small bat-shaped robots. At first, they simply regarded him with their piercing eyes. The HUD identified them as "Bat Bones" "Alright…. I don't trust them they might be scouts." X destroyed one of them with a single shot from his buster. Almost immediately the other bats started screeching and flying around him. It only scratched his paint job a little bit "Oh I know what I should have done! CHARGE SHOT!" After a short charge up X shot a starburst of energy all directions. before the bats could even react they had exploded "That might have been a bit reckless…. Oh well."

X opened the next door and the first thing he noticed was a terminal. "What do we have here?"

The words on the screen said "Disable security in area 1F-West?" Once X hit "Yes" the screen changed and said "Area 1F-West Security Disabled"

"That must be where Zero is right now." X said out loud to nobody in particular. _pipipi pipipi_ the device on his wrist started beeping. "Is something wrong Zero? Shadow?"

"IYt's Zero. Did you do something on your end? We were stuck with a locked door and then it just unlocked." A tiny hologram of Zero was looking up at X

"Yeah there was a terminal and I used to to unlock the West area security" X explained

"Wanna bet there is one on our side that will unlock your door?" Zero asked "oh hang on I think Shadow found it. Just sit tight for a second and we can unlock yours."

"Alright. Continuing mission" X shut off his communicator and left the room. The red light on the last door turned blue after a few seconds and X was on his way again. As he walked up the stairs he noticed a patrol dog walking around. The patrol dog was nothing special, just a short rectangular looking four legged robot. X figured it was no danger to him and was debating whether to destroy it or not when it noticed him. X pointed his buster at it and then lowered it to the ground. "Patrol dogs should be no danger to me." X tried to just walk past it.

The patrol dog responded by shooting him

"Aw shoot!" X spun on the spot and shot the dog with his micro missiles and X-buster. The dog's head had two enormous holes in it from the attack. It opened the gun port again and shot at X who managed to protect himself with his shield "Oh come on!" according to the HUD his LE was still in the green but X would still rather not use up his Sub Tank energy. Another buster shot destroyed the dog but the damage had been done "Great…. Continuing mission."

Once X made it to the second floor he received another call _pipipi pipipi_ "X?" It was Zero again "Hey listen I think you should go to the middle floor. I think you will find something there"

"Uh…. Alright" X looked at the door closest to him. The lights were blue so it was not locked

"Thanks." Zero cut the call. Wondering what was up X entered the door into the center of the tower.

"Production pods? This might be more difficult that we thought at first" Figuring X better find out what they were up against X checked the pods. "Ultra Mobile Bobcat Reploid. "Wild Jango" Computational Humanoid Reploid "Dr. Psyche" Super Heavy Cannon Reploid "Silver Horn" Reinforced Light Armor Areal Reploid "Mach Jentra." Wow…. We are up against quite a crew aren't we?"

 _pipipi pipipi_ "Were there any pods on your side X?"

"Yeah. A few of them actually. We have Wild Jango, Silver Horn, Dr. Psyche, and Mach Jentra." X listed off the names

"Well I found 4 on my side as well. The names had been filed off or something but there are still 4 pods and 4 reploids."

"So we have a team of 8 reploids and one reploid on top who is mostly in control. Where have I heard that one before?" X remembered the last few teams of eight he had fought

"I opened your door and ours is broken so we can get through. Hey. Which one do you think has the dash boots?" Zero was giving him a sly grin

"Oh shut up Zero. Maybe Shadow was right you are taking this mission way too lightly"

"I wonder who's weak to Silver Horn's weapon?"

X groaned "alright continu-

"Maybe we should go to Mach Jentra's stage first-"

"Continuing mission!" X shut off the communicator. X went outside the room and sure enough, the door to the next floor was unlocked. "Zero said finders keepers for any goodies….. I'll check the other rooms. In the room closer to him was another one of those blue crystal things containing an Anti-Lock. A helpful item to quickly remove any binding or glitches in a reploid's system. In the next room, there were two of them. One had 70 zenny and the other had 30. "Why didn't they just store all 100 zenny in one crystal?" When X exited the room there were three robots in the corridor. 2 bats and a patrol dog. "I'm just gonna ignore them. Unless all the patrol dogs here are going to attack- OWWW. SON OF A-"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright. If I see anymore guard dogs…" X looked down at his buster and imagined horrible things happening to them. The trip up to the 3rd floor was uneventful but X finally used his first bit of sub tank energy to max out his LE. He still had 175% left in the tank so he should be good for a while longer. When he made it to the 3rd floor he took a right and walked into another room with reploid production pods.

"Oh great another two bosses. We have a Plasma Energy Reploid: Knight Type named Scarface. And next t him we have Unknown Energy Manipulator: Test module…. Epsilon?" X started mashing the buttons on his communicator

"Hey X-"

"Zero I found Epsilon's production pod! There's a warning on the pod that states "Error occurred during production. Reploid required maintenance"

"wait he got produced here?" Zero asked suddenly looking very tense

"Yeah and there's another one named Scarface" X looked back at the other pod

"Wait let me check the middle of this floor on my side" For a few Second's Zero didn't say anything. Then he said. "Yeah. we have two on my side too…."

"So there are 12 of them? Shoot it's gonna be hard to beat all 12 of them…. Let's hurry up and get to the next floor."

"Hang on. I have a question to ask first. Do you think Scarface was made with a scar across his face?"

"uh..." X didn't know how to answer that

"I mean was he named that from the beginning? He must have if the name is on his production pod."

"Yeah I know his name is Scarface but-"

"That seems like the kinda thing that would be a nickname, not a real name. It's like if someone with a bad back was named Creaky." Zero seemed deep in thought "Was he created knowing that he had a scar or was it pretty much a coincidence that his name was Scarface. Actually, we don't even know if he has a scar anyway….. Shadow what do you think?" Shadow's hologram appeared next to Zero's

"Well personally I believe that they may have been given that name in an attempt to be intimidating or inspire fear in their opponents with or without the scar. It's similar to someone being named "The Crusher."

"… Did you guys just prattle on for more than 100 words about a reploid's name?" X was slightly annoyed

"Yes. Yes we did" Zero gave X a grin

"I'm just going to continue the mission now" X turned off the communicator and walked out of the development room. A quick search of the area revealed two more of those item boxes although one of them was a yellowish color and the other was green. the yellow one must have beem made to store sub tank energy because it filled X's up to 200%. The green one had a sub weapon in it.

"Melt missile?" according to his scan the melt missile was a special missile weapon that would degrade the enemy's shield. "Alright time to…. Wait how do I instal it?" X pulled out the instruction manual. "Alright it fits in a sub-weapon slot." he flipped to the next page "repair, cleaning, oh here we go. Installation."

 _20 minutes later_

"Well. that was worthless." X threw the booklet away and tapped the communicator "Hey Zero how do you install a Melt-Missile?"

"You just connect it to your weapon energy cord and stick it wherever you want it" Zero acted like it was obvious

"….."

"You weren't having trouble putting it on were you?" Zero smirked at X

"N-no I just wanted to make sure I was putting it on right."

"You never were good at lying X." Zero still had that smug look on his face

"Did I hear that right?" Shadow had joined the conversation. "You didn't know how to equip a sub-weapon"

"I mean… I didn't usually use-"

"You are a legendary hunter and you didn't understand how to equip a sub-weapon? It's really easy!" Shadow was amazed an S class hunter like X could be stumped by something so easy

"Alright... it's just I never used them before" X blurted out before he could be interrupted "I don't even know where Zero learned how to equip them!"

"I just figured it out" Something is Zero's voice seemed suspicious

"Who explained it to you?"

"uh. n- nobody explained it to me. I figured it out all on my own" Zero looked away

"You are digging yourself deeper buddy"

"…. I asked all of the new hunters" The holographic Zero was now staring at the ground looking deeply ashamed

"Wow…...I can't believe you guys. Also, has anyone noticed we have just been sitting here?"

"Oh Shoot!" X shut off the communicator quickly put the melt missile together, _Zero was right. It was easy to put together_ and ran into the room closest to the locked door X tried to open it up like last time but instead, it said "Area 3F-West. Disabling signal **NOT** **SYNCRONIZED** "

 _pipipi pipipi_ "Hey X? Our terminal just got a synchronization signal. Was that you?"

"Yeah. it was me. Zero can you send me a signal so I know when to hit the button?"

"How about I just say go? One two three GO!" X hit the button and the terminal said "Area 3F-West. Disabling signal **SYNCRONIZED"**

"Alright that's good Zero. Thanks buddy. Do you think anyone can trace the signal or anything?"

"Nah we should be good"

"Alright Zero" X turned around and opened the door only to suddenly be face to face with a short steely grey robot with an insignia on its head "ZERO WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME!"

"Government Maverick Hunter Detected! Neutralizing Target!" Its voice was so robotic X assumed he was fighting some sort of drone. The enemy robot opened the battle by jumping forward punching X in the gut with an electrified fist and then taking a quick jump backwards. X used the Melt-Missile to weaken its shield and then attacked with his buster knocking it flat on it's back. As it struggled to its feet X shot it again and this time, it's head was flung backwards even though it managed to get to its feet. It pointed at him with it's other hand which X realized a second later was a gun arm. It clumsily fired at X who sidestepped the attack and destroyed it with one last shot with the buster.

 _Pipipi pipipi_ "X are you okay? Shadow and I had to fight off a rebellion troop just now. Apparently, it's called a preon….."

"Yeah I'm fine but the main problem is that I'm worried about more of them showing up. I can take one of them out easily but if I get attacked by a few of them I might be in trouble."

"We need to group up then. Try and go up to the fourth floor as quickly as you can X. Good luck."

X was about to run off when he stepped on something and fell to the ground. "oww….. Wait… Force metal?" X had tripped on two small orb shaped chunks of force metal. "I will be taking these!" X scooped them both up and attached them. Almost immediately he felt full of energy and started sprinting up the stairs. Nothing came to meet him and he barreled into the 4th floor. He dashed through three item boxes which dropped a Backup, Build Shield and Subtank energy. Then X went into the door that led to the center of the floor. Zero was waiting for him.

"Hey X. You got here faster than I thought you would"

"Whatever Zero I'm here now. Where's Shadow?"

"He's trying to get up to the top floor already."

"Alright then Zero let's catch up with him." Before they could make any progress there was a crashing sound and the front half of an enormous hippo shaped robot burst through the wall and crashed to a halt in front of them

"….Who the heck is this?"

"Carefully Zero. I think he's stronger than the others." a vaguely obnoxious **WARNING** flashed up on X's HUD as he and the red robot dropped into their combat stances

* * *

 _Hello readers. I would appreciate it if you guys could drop a review on this story since this is my first ever story. Also I'm worried the early chapters are going to be boring but once the rest of the party comes together things should pick up. Right now I'm sorta stuck trying to make X be funny with only Zero and Shadow to back him up. Thanks for reading!_


	3. nevermind about the update guys

_I'm sorry guys. I was going to try and do it according to schedule but I'm lazy and writer's block strikes often so I'm probably going to update pretty randomly._


	4. Chapter 3: the end of the ruins

"Zero do you think we can beat him?" X cautiously aimed for the hippo reploid's head. As X said this a missile about as large as X's arm came out of the hippo's back

"That looks like something we need to destroy." Zero looked over at X "Have a little faith buddy. If things get rough we can just go hyper mode" Zero dashed forwards and slashed the hippo twice causing no visible damage. X decided the missile was a bigger threat and shot it causing it to explode. The hippo reploid leaped into the hair, hovered there for a couple of seconds, and then flopped down where X and Zero had been a few seconds ago. X shot it's head but the shot bounced off of its shield. Another missile came out of its back and this time Zero was the person to destroy it.

"That hyper mode idea is seeming better and better. Here goes nothing!" As X said the keyword his plasma scarf burst out of his back like wings. A few seconds later he was engulfed by an orb made of what looked like data. When it faded X was in a black and gold suit of armor with his buster replaced by a huge gauntlet with three prongs sticking out of it. **The X-Fire.** With energy flowing through him X threw himself forwards and hit the enemy right in the jaw with his new weapon. The hippo opened it's mouth and fired a stream of bullets at X. With his new armor on the bullets felt like tiny stings.

"X how is you weapon energy?" Zero used one of his sub-weapons to create a double image of himself and attacked again.

"It's full!" X glanced up at his HUD

"Use your charge collider then!" The hippo popped out another missile and Zero blew it up again

"HERE GOES!" energy coursed through X gathering in his weapon hand in a ball of light. "Go….DOWN!" X boosted forwards and punched it with his gauntlet. When his attack connected his prongs started crushing the hippo's head. Finally it exploded and X returned to Zero's side "I did it!"

"Why is it still standing then?"

"What are you-" X was interrupted by a stream of lightning hitting him in the back "OH COME ON!"

"This is it!" a blue sphere surrounded Zero and when he came out he was suddenly encased in black armor where he was red before. "Ready for my Zero Arts?" X groaned as Zero posed for one second. And then it was two. Then it was three seconds.

"Uh? Zero are you okay? You gonna need a minute?"

"down, right, X, down, downleft, left X, right, down, rightdown, X, right. DONE!" Zero dashed forwards and unleashed a flurry of blows on the hippo reploid. In a matter of seconds he had reduced the hippo to a pile of scrap metal. "Heyo! Who just beat the first boss?" Zero's armor returned to its normal color

"Yeah I know you beat him." X purged his X-fire, returning to his normal suit of armor "I was the one who destroyed his head though."

"Fine we had an even split then…. Did it just drop a missile pod?"

"Huh? Oh yeah it did. It dropped a buster too." X walked over and picked up both the missile pod and buster

"Hey uh? Are you not the leeeeeeast bit suspicious that it dropped a weapon specificity designed for you or at the very least not designed for a giant hippo reploid?" Zero was looking at the buster like it might explode

"They say to never look a gift horse in the mouth Zero. That said I am not attaching this to my arm because it is very heavy." X decided to put it in storage until he got stronger

"Just checking" Zero smiled at X "Oh by the way, I meant to ask you….. What do you think about the L.E.V.E.L. System?"

"I think it's very interesting. It was a really cool idea to make reploids slowly get stronger by performing physical actions. Normally you have to go to a certain shop and fork over a bunch on zenny and all that. It's especially good for us since we spend so much time fighting. I bet we will be way stronger by the time we get back home"

"No I was going to ask if you if it's cool that we got stronger by destroying stuff" Zero looked thoughtful for a moment "how strong do you think we would be if we had this system the whole time we were maverick hunters?"

"Very strong." _pipipi pipipi_ "That's probably Shadow" X tapped the communicator

"….X…. Zero. I found Epsilon" his hologram was staring off into space not even looking at X or Zero

"What!? Where? Are you going to be okay?"

"I should be fine just hurry to the top floor. Quickly!"

"COME ON ZERO!"

"go go go go!" Both of them ran up the stairs full speed. When they made it to the top floor X made a short detour for the two item boxes and then ran to the center room. Shadow was facing towards where the ruin opened up to the sky. "Shadow are you good? Where is Epsilon?"

"He's right there." a few feet in front of Shadow was a figure in a cloak with black armor and extravagant gray shoulder pads and a helmet with a giant crest on it.

"Epsilon!" X immediately pointed his buster at the reploid but didn't fire.

"Yes. I am Epsilon. commander of the Rebellion army" Epsilon acted as if he were in the middle of a speech

"Well well... Look who came to greet little old us." Zero dropped into a half crouched stance

"Now is not the time Zero" X glared at Zero. Neither of them noticed that Shadow hadn't moved since Epsilon announced himself.

"I have heard of you-

"Yeah who hasn't" Zero got a punch in the arm from X

"- The Great Maverick hunters Zero and X…. and company." Epsilon acted like nothing interrupted him Two elites, two champions among warriors. I ask that you join us. That you fight for the freedom of reploids. For a common cause!"

"A Maverick cause? Don't try and bend me to your will Maverick!" Zero's saber was in his hand and he swung it in front of him. "You are in no position to be talking about offers. We have you cornered right he-why is there a sword at my throat?" Shadow had moved. He put his blade in front of Zero's neck. what used to be a calm expression had been replaced by one of hatred

"Shadow? You...There's no way you are a Maverick! You were working along side us the whole…. Hour?" X stopped for a few moments "uh yeah it's been an hour and 6 minutes we have been working together."

"Shadow is no Maverick. He is a firm believer in freedom. That kind of belief is the same as mine. We share a cause and we share out objectives" Epsilon was good at making up speeches on the fly "Now then. I will give you a chance to stray back on the true path. Who's side are you on?" he was staring right at Zero as he asked the question

"Epsilon my answer is-"

"NOPE!" X shot his buster at Epsilon who parried it with one hand. Shadow looked at Epilon as if worried about him. Zero took that as an opportunity to throw himself at Epsilon and try to cleave him in two. A blue whip of energy descended from nowhere and wrapped itself around Zero's arm

"gh...ahhhhh!"Zero struggled to pull himself free as a pink reploid with large red wings gently floated down to just above ground level

"I must demand you show the dear commander some respect. He has no time for riff raff you understand" the pink reploid spoke in a high commanding tone. X suddenly became aware that another reploid was behind them. This one had a metal mask and spiky gold armor over a black suit. It quickly summoned an enormous double ended lance and threw it at Zero who barely managed to dodge. Shadow took aim with the cannon on his back and shot Zero in the back. The impact was so strong that Zero was launched off of the tower and into the water below. A blue laser shot out of nowhere and stopped X from running forwards. It came from a very large and fat green reploid.

"well…." X was surrounded on all sides by reploids probably much stronger than him "Do you know how long it's going to take to get Zero back?"

"get Zero back?" X didn't know which reploid spoke but he took his chance.

"Zero is probably going to wash up somewhere far away from me and stick it out on his own"

"what if Zero-"

"Zero isn't about to die he's dealt with things so much worse than getting shot in the back with a giant artillery cannon type weapon. But now I get to wait for weeks, maybe even months where Zero is going to be assumed dead and then I will hear a rumor from some guy about a super strong red reploid with long hair. Some kid will have seen him and be talking about how when he matures he wants to be just like that "mysterious red reploid." If I'm lucky I will get him back before I'm more than halfway into the adventure but if I don't get lucky I'm going to be spending a few months Zero less and it will be all your fault." X crossed his arms "I hope you are happy with yourselves. Now then if you will excuse me." X walked over to the edge of the tower and jumped off


	5. Chapter 4: Central Tower

"oww…. Where the heck is this?" X tried to get his bearings. As far as he could tell he was on a maintenance bed in an empty gray-green room

"Oh! X you woke up." A man with green armor walked over to him "Are you feeling okay?"

"I guess so? I'm a bit more disoriented than usual but that should fade" X tried to get up but his right leg shook violently and he fell back onto the bed

"Wait until the bed finishes X." The reploid walked over and put his hands on X as if to keep him down. "You woke up a bit earlier than you should have." Thin spindly arms reached out from the bed and started working on his leg "You woke up right as the bed was doing another scan to make sure it fixed you right."

"My mistake. While we wait…. How did you guys find me?" X was slightly suspicious but if they were repairing him he doubted they would be with Epsilon

"It's quite the tale actually" The reploid sounded like he had been waiting for X to ask. "You see we found you floating in the sea to the west of New hope, that's the tower you are in right now. You were hovering somewhere between life and death."

"Really?"

"...No we just pumped some water out of you and dried you. Then we did the scan. That's how we figured out you had hurt your leg. Then the bed started fixing that."

"And that's when I woke up?"

"Yep."

"so which group are you guys with?" X narrowed his eyes and the arm holding his buster became rigid and ready to fire

"The resistance" The reploid sounded proud "we are the ones fighting the rebellion. Although…. at the moment. I won't lie to you things are pretty bad right now. We have lost a lot of our best men. Our Navigator Nana… most of our good fighters have already been destroyed. I hear Aile is okay but he set off to rescue R so I don't know how that will go. The worst blow was this guy called "Massimo of the Steel." He was out greatest fighter. From what I heard Silver Horn captured him personally with the help of an army of Preons" the reploid's eyes glazed over for a few seconds

"So you need more good fighters? That's something I'm pretty good at" X held out his buster arm. "Let me join you guys." The green reploid bit his lip

"I mean… You are Maverick hunter X. You have something better to do right?" He seemed hopeful and a little bit worried

"I'm here for Epsilon actually."

"w-wait you… you are?" The reploid suddenly laughed "oh thank you X I thought we were all going to die trying to take on the rebellion! When you are fixed up could you please head out? Our leader Chief R was captured by the Rebellion recently. I hear he is still in the tower though…."

"I think I can try and save him" X wasn't sure he could take an army on his own and he couldn't promise he would save Chief R. He would certainly try his best though. The door at the other end of the room opened and a female reploid with a blue hat and the same color scheme as the guy walked in

"This is another member of the rescue crew. She's the one who helped me fish you out of the water." The man waved her over and she approached

"It's good to see you recovered from all that terrible damage. If you need any items make sure to ask me." She produced an item out of nowhere "I still need you to pay from them though. Gotta get the money to produce them somewhere" she looked sadly at the item

"Sorry I don't really need anything at the moment." X said "plus I didn't get much money to start out with."

"Oh….. alright then" she walked to the corner.

"Your leg is done healing X" the man tapped his leg and X suddenly realized it was good now.

"Thanks for everything" X jumped to his feet "Although. I didn't even catch your name?"

"Oh. It's Guy."

"Thank you Guy. I'll do my best to try and help you guys out" X walked out of the room and was now in what seemed to be a tunnel being steadily raised. As he reached the incline he looked behind himself and saw a construction mechanoid blocking the way down. When he started up the tower he saw a small red, purple, and yellow mech with two tiny prongs holding onto what looked like a bombshell.

"Well that isn't good." a tiny gun barrel poked out from the mechs face and shot X "Oh come on! YOU DIDN'T EVEN USE YOUR BOMB! Charge shot!" a quick charge shot was enough to completely trash both of the foes. "Man… I miss Zero. And…. I guess just having a partner in general really" X started going up the tower and smashed through a few more item boxes. It was at this point X realized if he took a minute looking over every item he got it would take forever for him to get anywhere. He just put it in storage and kept running up the tower. When he made it through the next door he was met with another reploid in green and two female reploids with pink and white coloring

"Oh it's you. Your name is X right?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to be honest, I was sure you were dead. When they brought you in you were a real mess but I guess it wasn't as bad as it looked"

"I was just a bit flooded and had a bag leg." suddenly feeling self-conscious X looked down as if he expected to see horrible damage all over his body. There was nothing but a few normal bullet wounds

"….Oh. That doesn't sound so bad actually" he grinned sheepishly "I guess I was making mountains out of molehills then. So are you here to help then? I heard a fight from down below. Was that you?"

"I got in a fight with one of those uh." X suddenly realized he didn't even look at their name "The one that looks like its holding a bomb"

"Sinedropper? I don't like those ones at all. I don't have any attacks that hit multiple foes so I have to take them out one at a time and then they probably get off a virus bomb and now I have to cure the virus…." he crossed his arms and pouted

"That sounds pretty bad. I have the charge shot though so I can take care of them alright. Do you have any warnings or tips?" X hoped there would be something to help him from getting blindsided by a particularly strong enemy.

"Well….. there are probably going to be preons around. Also be careful there is a large robot called and Einhammer. Einhammers can be dangerous if you enrage them but on their own they aren't all that bad. I guess that's all I have for right now"

"Good tips. Thank you." X walked over to the two girls who appeared to be in an intense discussion.

"Have you heard about Chief R?" the one on the right asked

"Oh my god! I heard he's trying to strike a deal or stall for time. That poor man…."

"Wait Chief R?" X stepped forwards "Isn't he your leader?"

"Yes he got captured by the Rebellion army and now they are holding him in the top of the tower."

"The top of the tower! Oh now I have a clear objective to shoot for!" He turned back to the green reploid "Do you know anything about the troops holding Chief R?"

"Well the reploid keeping him prisoner is Wild Jango" Something clicked in X's head. One of the production pods said "Ultra Mobile Bobcat Reploid "Wild Jango." The green reploid continued "I hear he uses electric weapons and he fights using these jets on his back. He also has a weakness to fire."

"My fire missile!" X tapped a few buttons and the fire missile pod materialized in his hand. "Now that I know how to put these on it seems really simple..." X quickly strapped it onto his shoulder. "Is there anything else?"

"Uh… Not that I know of. That should be his only weakness" The reploid was staring a bit

"Good enough I am going to destroy him next chance I get!" X went through the door on the opposite end of the room he entered from. The way farther up the tower was blocked by a foreman who looked very angry and was holding a giant pickaxe so X went through the tunnel to the right. The first thing that X noticed was that he could see the sun for the first time since he got to Giga city. There were three reploids standing around. X suddenly heard a _Ping ping ping_ sound. "Huh? I have a signal!" X hurriedly tapped in the code to open the line to Redips as he ducked behind the nearest object, a support pillar.

"X are you okay?" Colonel Redip's voice and a video feed of his face was on X's wrist

"I don't have much time so I will be quick. Shadow betrayed us we got ambushed by Epsilon and Zero is missing in action."

"w-WHAT! X that's terrible. I might need to get you some backup" Redip's voice started to fade and there was a static sound "Do you think you can hold out fo-" The call cut off.

"I knew the call would cut out. Someone might be jamming it" X heard what sounded like the starting theme a news channel as a hexagon shaped screen floated in front of the open space at the end of the room. It started to speak

"Federation agents have illegally entered Giga City. Repeat Illegal entry! Report any sightings of suspicious reploids immediately!" The floating screen flew off.

"Alright. I need to act natural…." X hid his buster behind himself and started whistling.


	6. Chapter 5: Introducing Spider

X walked over to the three reploids that were watching the news "pretty scary warning huh? I wonder if it's a Meverick or something?"

The red reploid started muttering "grr. Sounds like something that a Maverick would cook up. Independence and freedom…. Nothing but stupid reasons to fight…. That sounds perfectly like what Mavericks would use as a front for starting a war." The red reploid looked up at them as if asking their opinions. X nodded and the green reploid took a moment to think

"a...a Maverick?" the light blue reploid's knees started shaking. "I….I hope you are kidding I'm as ordinary as they come" a dog robot walked up to X's legs and started gently nuzzling his leg.

"I think that sounds pretty reasonable" X added as the dog started to scan him "This guy isn't dangerous is it?"

"Not unless you are an intruder." the red one said "I doubt that you-"

"You are the person from the TV aren't you?" The green reploid asked talking over the red reploid

"n-no." The dog started barking at him.

"I don't care if you are the intruder I hate Epslion and the Rebellion more than I do the government. I'm not a fan of the Resistance either but I know they are doing something good." The red one asserted crossing his arms

"oh... Thank you?" X wasn't sure what to think of this citizen proclaiming his support right in front of him X stared for a few moments before he remembered he was supposed to be saving someone. "I gotta go…." He took the door to the right from where he entered and faced a tunnel with a door with red lights and another of the female reploids with pink coloring.

"There's a shopping area over here but it's closed right now….." she looked very sad at the notion of not being able to shop.

"Alright then." X turned on his heel and ran back the other way trying not to catch the eye of the three reploids in the room as he passed them. The other door led into another one of those spiral staircase type tunnels. There were a couple of reploids with the same green paint job as the man that had fished him out of the water. The one closest to him walked over

"hm…. I haven't seen you around before. What is your purpose for being here?" He looked at X for a few moments and then shrugged "Ah you don't look too suspicious. Just don't cause any trouble while you are here alright?"

"Alright I won't." as X walked further along the other reploid went over to him

"I heard about you from my men. Aren't you that S class hunter? I hope you are here to help."

"Yes I am here to help you.

"Ah. That's good. I was pretty shocked when I saw you on the public broadcast. Are you doing an important mission right now?"

"Yeah I'm going to try and help Chief R. I should hurry. Good luck with everything" X walked onwards and passed a red reploid who was having a panic attack.

"Oh God so many dangerous things are here I need to make sure I'm careful and avoid anything suspicious. If I see I blue reploid I'm just gonna-" He looked up and noticed X standing there. X waved. "AHHHHH! DON'T KILL ME" The red reploid ran away waving his arms wildly. After a few moments, X just walked onwards. In the next room there were two male reploids talking to one another and behind some boxes was a female reploid

"Is everything okay over here?" X asked walking to the panicking reploid

"Well yeah but….. I was supposed to be guarding this but I'm too scared to do any guarding… Please don't tell the others"

"Don't tell them that you aren't doing your job?"

"um… please?" She tilted her head and held her hands like she was praying. X didn't bother answering and walked over to the two reploids talking

"I heard that the Resistance and Rebellion have been fighting ever since the tower was active." X recognized this as a merchant model reploid

"I don't know how the Resistance is still fighting when they are so far behind the Rebellion in terms of strength. Only the Resistance elites could manage to take out several Rebellion grunts and their elites could chew through the Resistance's greatest fighters." This reploid looked like it was some sort of delivery model.

"Really? I was under the impression that the Resistance had better men but the Rebellion had a whole any to back them up." the merchant looked worried "I hope the civilians don't get caught in the crossfire..."

"You know the Rebellion won't care if they cut down one civilian or 20 of them." The delivery reploid got a sour look on his face "If I had to pick a side to get stuck with it would be the Resistance. Although I hear Chief R is in serious trouble and the Resistance is really working hard to rescue him"

"Oh right that thing I was supposed to be doing" X walked outside. There were some boxes and pipes to his left. To his right was a purple reploid built like a gorilla.

"Hold it. Aren't you….. You are X aren't you? I heard about you on the news" X didn't really see a point in lying so he nodded and started walking away. Until he heard the reploid say "Sorry but I had to report you."

"What?! Are you with Epsilon then?" X dropped into a fighting stance and aimed at the reploid.

"Don't misunderstand me. I don't support Epsilon. I'm not a member of the Rebellion or the Resistance. But…. As a reploid..." He started walking forward with both of his arms extended like he was going to grab X "Shouldn't you support the idea of independence?" Before X could shoot him a playing card came out of nowhere and hit the reploid in the chest. He exploded

"What? Who saved me?" X looked behind him. Hundreds of feet above him was the only reploid he could see. When X zoomed in he noticed that the reploid had a sleek build and was wearing a weird set of armor. Actually it hardly looked like armor at all. It looked more like some sort of suit. "Who are you?"

"Trust me. I didn't do that for you buddy" He took a running start and leaped off the balcony he was on and slammed down a few feet in front of X. The reploid slowly rose to his feet

"A custom model? What are you? Who's side are you on!" X took aim in case he had to fire.

"I am neither Maverick nor Rebellion. I'm not truly your enemy. But…. Your head would be worth a pretty penny if I took it to the Rebellion" The reploid shifted its stance so his left side was facing X and drew an ace card out of nowhere.

"Oh great! I get to fight a bounty hunter."

"Well done chump, that's quite a grasp of the obvious you've got there. Now then… Let's RUMBLE!" Spider summoned a line of five light blue cards floating in front of him.

"That didn't answer my question! Who are you?" X shot his buster but the brunt of the impact was blocked by the cards. The bounty hunter countered by throwing a card at X. It didn't seem like it would hurt much but it hit with the force of a bullet.

"My name is Spider. It's a pleasure X..." He held both of his hands out for a second before he took aim with both of them and shot X with a lightning card, fire card, and water card.

"Gah! What kind of reploid are you?" X took another shot and a light green shield appeared in front of Spider.

"What do you think I am X? I'm a battle reploid." Spider did the same movement as before but this time he shot a stream of cards at X. By this point X had noticed that Spider seemed well adapted to fighting foes that used shot attacks. If he kept fighting with his buster Spider was sure to win.

"Here goes nothing!" Maybe the X-Fire would have a better chance

"What? You have a hypermode too?" Spider put up another card barrier.

"Charge Collider!" Energy coursed into X's right arm. He charged forwards and punched directly through Spider's shield. Spider flew back into the wall from the impact and then fell to the ground. "There we go."

"well." Spider got to his feet "I guess it's time to show you my hyper mode!" Before Spider could do anything else and alarm went off "Drat! We can finish this fight later."

"No wait!" Spider vanished leaving X completely alone.


	7. Chapter 6: Aile appears

"So now I get to deal with a bounty hunter and the rebellion army. Wonderful!" X vented to the empty square

"Excuse me? Shouldn't you be running away?" an orange reploid was leaning up against a pair of boxes sporting damage to his right side. "You should run before the army gets here."

"I should but what about you? Do you need any repairs?" Looking closer X could see that the orange reploid was covered in dents and scrapes.

"No I'm going to be fine. That brutish thug attacked me but I'm tougher than your average model. You should probably get going though, the army will be after you" X felt guilty about leaving him behind but the only help he could offer was subtank energy. The same subtank energy that would keep him alive in a fight.

"Alright good luck" X ran through the door leading to the central tower. Through the door was a corridor with a machine that didn't interest him and 3 item boxes. 2 of them were just tank energy and zenny but something caught his eye. Power charge. Would it be worth it to replace a missile? Now wasn't the time to be thinking about it though. Time to press onwards. Through the door closest to him was the same stairway up the tower as he had been in earlier. A bulky reploid to the left of him spoke to him

"Alright I know what you are thinking and the answer is no. You. Can! NOT! Go back down the tower as it is under repairs. And if you try to force your way through..." He hefted an enormous pickaxe and took a threatening step forward

"Uh I-I'm here to go up the tower." X stammered taking a big step back

"Oh uh….. sorry." He lowered the pickaxe. "It's just that the Rebellion and Resistance both keep trying to use this thing as a shortcut and damaging everything"

"No it's fine. I really should go though." X started ran up the remaining stairs and went into the corridor at the top. "Oh another Sinedropper and….. is that one carrying a bag of money?" X shot the bomb carrying Sinedropper but he couldn't help but stare at the one carrying a big bag of zenny. As he watched the robot small appendages started grabbing bits of loose money and putting them in the sack. It even picked up some from the Sinedropper X destroyed. "I wonder if I should destroy it? It probably belongs to the enemy but I suppose it could be a rebel unit…" X shrugged and pointed his buster at the Zennydropper before it suddenly took off down the corridor. "Hey come back!" X ran after it through the corridor and he lost it almost immediately. X burst through the door at the end of the tunnel "Where did the Zennydropper go!"

"You are the Maverick Hunter known as X correct?" A reploid with brown armor and a hover module for legs was standing in the room.

"Huh? Yes I am X" X awkwardly switched to what he hoped was a normal stance

"I am Aile, a member of the resistance."

"Okay good I have a few questions to ask."

"By this point I'm sure you know about chief R being captured."

"Are you here to rescue him too? We could work together" X wasn't exactly sure if Aile could offer any help.

"unfortunately I am not strong enough to achieve this goal on my own." Aile put his hand over the blue orb on his chest and then tore it out of his chest. "Use this ID."

"Why did you rip it out? Here let me give you some subtank energy" X walked forwards and made to give Aile some energy but instead Aile stuffed the ID in X's hand. They heard the door open and two preons walked in.

"Oh no! X just leave with the ID! I can handle these preons!" Aile moved in front of X and raised his hands.

"I can handle perons too. They aren't even all that strong really…. Couple shots with my buster will sort this out." X stepped forward and aimed his buster

"No X!" Aile moved in front of X again "You are far more important to the resistance than I ever could be!"

"Look Aile don't sacrifice yourself for something dumb like this. Now I'm just going to fight these preons and be on my way." For a couple moments Aile and X glared at each other. Then Aile threw X out of the room as hard as he could

"HEROIC SACRIFICE!" X heard an explosion beyond the door and what sounded like metal crashing against metal.

"...Why? Why did he do that? I can kill preons just fine. They aren't even strong….. Is this Chief R guy really that important? Did he not trust me?" X heard heavy footsteps and looked up to see a robot with two large spiked balls for hands. X was just about to wonder if it was friendly when it fired it's arm like a rocket and barely missed completely clobbering X. A Sinedropper flew into view behind the other robot (his system labeled it an Einhammer.) "Okay… take out the weak foe then move to the strong one." X shot down the Sinedropper in a single shot. Almost immediately the Einhammer began shaking making a growling sound. It flexed its arms and shattered the shield protecting it from shot attacks. X opened fire and damaged the Einhammer with a shot to the shoulder before the Einhammer shot both of its spiked balls at X slamming him into a wall. "Oh shoot… my LE is in the yellow already!" X fired both missiles and aimed another shot at the center of the Einhammer. This time it exploded. "Wow that one was actually kinda strong….. Although I did get a level up from it. Maybe it won't be so bad next time."

* * *

 _I apologize for vanishing like that and giving you guys such a short chapter. I was going to quit entirely when I got a message telling me someone favorited and followed Comedy mission._

 _I'm probably going to pick up the pace once we make it to my favorite character and the party becomes more than just X walking around alone._


	8. Chapter 7: Chief R

"I think I'm in the tower proper now. I should be careful of- PATROL DOG!" X immediately opened fire on the patrol dog and in mere seconds it had been reduced to a pile of metal shards. "Man I hate those things..."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" A member of the resistance carefully peeked around a corner to look at X.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you guys. I'm X." He pointed his buster to the ground and held his other hand out

"Wait a second…. X? As in the legendary Maverick hunter X?" The resistance member walked around the corner "Oh it is you! I've heard about you. Listen could you help my friends?"

"Sure what's wrong?"

"They were caught by the rebellion. Here let me show you where they are." The resistance soldier led X to a nondescript door. "Listen they are just on the other side of this door. I was going to save my friends but a couple of Rebellion battle mechs are on the other side."

"Alright don't worry about them I can handle it." X went through the door and was faced with a duo of Preon guards. They were the same type of preon that X had faced at the Ruins.

"target acquired. Eliminate" One preon jumped forward and punched X in the torso, but the blow did little damage. X fired his missiles and buster at one of them and severely damaged it. The other preon fired at X with a gun housed in it's left arm but the majority of the bullets missed. Another blast from X's buster was enough to eliminate the first preon.

"Here goes nothing!" X briefly disappeared into a cocoon of data before he emerged in the X-Fire. The enemy preon attacked with a stun gun but X's armor absorbed the blow. "Not good enough! Let's test the Power charge!" Energy flowed through X's system and with a single strike he destroyed the preon by slamming his collider into it. "Hah! I did it!" With a click the doors in the room unlocked and from them emerged three female Reploids. The male resistance soldier entered the room a moment later

"Wow! Thank you X we are in your debt"

"Listen do you guys have any information about Chief R?" X brought out Aile's ID "I need to find him."

"Is that an ID?"

"Yes…. It belonged to a reploid named Aile." X showed the resistance member the ID "He gave it to me before he…. self-destructed to destroy some preon mechs."

"I...I see." The resistance member sighed "Aile was brought up by Chief R. I have no doubt that Aile thought of Chief R as his true father. Listen. To get to Chief R you will need to use this." The resistance member handed X a keycard. "This should let you get past security. If you need any weapons items or force metal you can ask my three friends"

"I'm the weapons expert"

"I have some items you could use"

"I'm equipped with several types of force metal"

"Alright let's see here" X pulled up his data screen. "I could use two more force metals so my force metal slots are all full, maybe some items to cure status ailments and a look at the weapons you have."

"You understand that you aren't one of us right? You can't get anything for free."

"But-"

"Let me explain" The item merchant stepped forwards. "We need zenny in order to produce items using generators, workshops, factories and such. If we gave away our items for free we would not have the zenny to produce additional weapons, items, and so on. We do give reduced prices for resistance members but you are not a resistance member yet so you must pay full price."

"I only have 2500 something zenny."

"Well that should be enough for you to buy a new weapon." The weapon specialist said "I have a Fire missile sub weapon, a Fire Buster, a Tomahawk missile, Micro missile, and a Guard Buster. Here are their statistics." She held up a screen displaying the specs of each weapon

"Hmm… I'll take a Fire buster and Fire missile." X tapped a few buttons on his wrist and the specialist produced a Fire missile pod and a Fire buster. X replaced one of his micro missiles with the Fire missile and attached the Fire buster to his arm "Huh this is a lot lighter than the guard buster I got earlier….. that I never used….. huh."

"Do you need any force metal? I have the entire basic lineup of performance enhancing force metal."

"Sure. How about power +1 and Speed+ 1" X did the transaction on his wrist and got the two chunks of force metal "Alright now I have X Heart, +100 LE, power +1 and speed + 1. And I'm down to about 200 zenny…. Yay. So which way do I go to get to Chief R?"

"Go to Data Backup room B. Follow the staircase up and then take a left."

"Got it! I won't let you guys down!" X ran to the staircase and started climbing. Luckily for him the resistance had cleared this area to set up a safe zone. Unfortunately he ran into a Met as soon as he opened the door on top of the staircase. "Let's try this Fire Buster out!" X opened fire with his missiles and buster. The Met countered with a shockwave before it hid under it's helmet. X shot at the Met again but the attack almost harmlessly plinked off the Met. "Oh I see it's protected from shot attacks..." The Met attacked with another shockwave but X managed to sidestep the attack "Here goes nothing!" X equipped the X-Fire and punched right through the shield and helmet of the Met with his collider. "Okay let's see here…. Just take a left" X followed the path laid out for him. He only had a few more rooms to go before he made it to Chief R.

"Going somewhere?"

"Huh?" X spun around and saw Spider leaning against a wall "Filthy bounty hunter!"

"I told you the name's Spider. I hear you have been making a pretty big splash here. Although that's good for someone in my line of work." Spider drew a card from his arm and threw it hard enough to send X flying backwards into a wall.

"You were not this strong earlier!"

"Level system."

"Oh right…. Hey what level are you?"

"I figure after I beat you I'll be nine or so. What's this ID for?" X had dropped the Id when Spider attacked him

"Don't put your hands on that! A dirty money grubber like you doesn't deserve to hold Aile's ID in your hand!" X tried to force himself to his feet but his legs refused to work.

"Did he die?"

"Yes! Aile sacrificed himself to destroy some preons and give me this ID. That's why I have to go save Chief R." Spider walked over to the ID and picked it up

"Sorry Jango but the deal is off. Even a dirty money grubber like me won't betray their best friend!" Spider tossed the ID back to X. "Get going! I'll handle the small fry while you save Chief R!"

"Wait what do you mean best friend?" Spider didn't respond. He ran out of view and in the distance X heard the sound of explosions. X headed in the doorway Spider stopped him from entering and through the empty room. Past that was a room containing a reploid and a red preon

"Resistance fighters? The Preon stepped forwards "It is no matter. You will not escape!" The Preon lunged forwards and attacked X with an electrified fist. X opened fire with his new weapons. The impact was enough to send the preon spinning through the air. As the preon stumbled to its feet X opened fire again and destroyed it.

"Are you Chief R?" X lowered his buster

"Yes but who are you?"

"I'm Maverick hunter X. I came to help you. Aile asked me to" X held out Aile's ID

"Aile…. Alright I believe you." A monitor turned on behind Chief R showing a feline reploid with oversized claws

"Grrr! So you have decided to refuse our help Chief R!'

"Wild Jango!" Chief R turned on the spot and glared at Jango "I've told you again and again! Even if you reduce me to some and bolts I will resist you."

"I will destroy you all! You, the meddler, the traitor, and this tower!" Wild Jango held out a small device with a button on it "In only a few minutes this entire area will be reduced to worthless slag! You were fools to resist the new Reploid kings!" Jango burst into laughter as the screen shut off leaving a ringing silence

* * *

 _Just a little bit more and X will have friends. I really can't wait until X has friends. I think things will be so much better then_


	9. Chapter 8: Battle against Wild Jango

"X you have to get into the command room and disarm the bomb! I can lead you there but you have to hurry! It's two floors above us." Chief R linked himself to X's communicator

"Alright just tell me the way and I can-"

"That's just a storage room"

"Sorry." X turned around and headed back the way he came. X passed through one room without incident but in the second one he came across two Preons with large spinning disks on their heads.

"X is here! Eliminate him!" The preons each produced a small floating drone as X opened fire. The drones shot back but their bullets didn't have a lot of impact. As X destroyed one preon with an attack from his buster the other produced a third drone which opened fire along with the other two. _This is their strategy._ X realized. _They want to wear me down with a lot of drones_

"You can't beat me like this!" X glanced at his HUD. 100% Weapon Energy "Charge Shot!" All of X's energy flowed into his buster and he fired a massive spread shot. The remaining preon and the three drones were all destroyed

"Alright Chief R where do I go from here?" X opened his communicator

"Just go up the staircase. Keep going up the tower" X followed Chief R's instructions and was met with two more preon soldiers

"Give up! Admit that you've lost!"

"Come on! Move!" X used another charge shot and sent both of them flying. Before they had even hit the ground X was running towards the door.

"The door is locked but I can open it from here" X heard Chief R tapping on buttons before the door's lights turned from red to blue and X ran through it.

"Which door is it? Do I go straight?" X opened the door and was met with more of the Preon bitmasters "Oh shoot!" X opened fire as the perons produced their bits. As soon as two drones were in the air X used his charge shot to shoot them down along with the damaged preon. The last preon was easy to finish off even as it tried to piece together another bit "Hey there's a…. purplish item crystal here?" X broke it open to find some pieces for a sub tank "Oh I'm definitely going to keep this."

"X quit screwing around we are on a time limit!" R's hologram appeared to be very angry

"Right sorry!" X ran back out of the small room and found the door with an arrow pointing up. He went up another flight of stairs and came to a large empty room.

"The command center should be directly to your left. Be careful though enemies are sure to be present." X walked through the doorway and came to a small hallway

"I can go left right or straight here."

"Go straight that should be the command center." X ran in and saw two gray preons along with one of the same type that was defending Chief R.

"We will never let you shut off the Self-destruct! I will make sure of that!" The red preon leaped forwards and hit X with a jagged metal scissor-like hand covered in electric sparks. The other two preons fired wildly with their machine guns. One missed horribly but the other severely damaged X's chest-piece and arm. X fired once on each of the gray preons as the red preon took another swing with its arm and missed.

"Charge Shot!" With a blast at near full power X destroyed both gray preons and critically damaged the red one. The red preon hit the ground with enough force to send X sprawling for a moment. X quickly got to his feet and fired both missiles at the preon in addition to his buster, destroying it" I…. I did it." X stumbled forwards to a small red button and pressed it

"Checking self-termination system…. Switching system to sleep mode." The beeping of the system stopped.

"I did it Chief R." X pulled out the sub tank and connected it to his arm. Life Energy flowed into X and the damaged pieces of his armor were automatically repaired by his system

"Good job X! I confirmed the deactivation from this end as well." A small hologram of R appeared on X''s wrist. "But listen I believe Jango is trying to escape from the heliport on the upper floor!"

"I can go stop him!" X's repairs were about to finish

"I unlocked the door that leads to the heliport please hurry!" X exited the room back the way he came and started running up the highest staircase in the tower. _This is it._ X though. _This is the part where I get to fight Jango head to head…. I wonder if I'm ready?"_ X smashed an Item crystal for a Reboot and a refill on his subtank before he burst through the door at the top of the staircase

"I've disarmed the detonator Jango!"

"Meddling Maverick Hunter! Your a fool if you think one of you has the strength to take me on!" With a sudden burst of speed Jango knocked X to the ground. Aile's ID fell to the ground. "Ah I see…. You used this to enter the building" Jango leaned over to pick up the ID. As he reached down a card hit him in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards

"Keep your filthy hands off that!" Spider limped out from the doorway sparking from apparent damage "You don't deserve to put your hands on that!"

"I will kill both of you handily!" Jango growled letting electricity spark from his sharp claws and lunging at X who had only started to get to his feet. Jango's claws cut through X's armor but he didn't manage to cut deep.

"I'll pay you back in Spades Jango!" Spider threw a card at Jango and fired two missiles from a pod on his shoulder. X shot his fire missile and fire buster at Jango.

"Agh! No!" Jango was sent sprawling by the attack

"What? Wait! He must be weak to fire!" X opened fire again. Jango jumped into the air and rolled at Spider like a canon ball. Spider raised his shield just as Jango crashed into him and Spider barely kept his balance.

"Time for a fight!" Spider suddenly shimmered like a mirage and vanished from view. "I keep my hand hidden." Jango attacked in the direction of Spider's voice but missed.

"Hang on I picked up a Mega Fire earlier!." X tossed the Mega Fire and Jango and a burst of fire seared Jango.

"Stop it! Stop burning me!" Jango performed the same canon ball attack and plowed into X with tremendous force

"Oh wow that hurt a lot." X got to his feet as Jango flipped away. Both fighters stopped as they heard shuffling cards.

"hmm…. I have a pair but it would be better if I could get a straight." Spider's voice was somewhere to X's right. "Well looks like I get my wish" Spider fired a huge stream of cards from his hands spraying all around and all over Wild Jango. Each card hit with enough force to pierce through Jango's outer shell

"gah…..guh… curse… CURSE YOU" Jango yelled as he exploded.

"Hm." Spider reappeared "Good card eh?"

"Did…. Did you just kill him with some playing cards?" X was openly staring at Spider.

"Indeed"

"Because you got a straight?"

"Yes"

"….. Why?"

"Because it's way more fun that way."

"... Well anyway thanks for the help Spider"

"X!" Chief R entered the heliport "Did you beat Jango?"

"Yes but without Spider I'm not sure I would have succeeded."

"I see." Chief R went to Spider and held out his hand "I give you my thanks Spider" Spider shook R's hand

"I helped you because you had Aile's ID X. Aile was my partner back when I was a rookie bounty hunter. I goofed and he got wasted because of it."

"I understand Spider." X said "I would do a lot for my allies. It seems like Aile is the one who brought us together.

"Yeah"

"if you two can follow me down to the command center I can get you up to speed on the condition of the tower." Chief R started walking to the door but paused "I'm sure both of you are are interested in the state of our new base."

"Oh heck yes" X ran after Chief R looking overly excited

* * *

 _We finally made it to the part where X isn't completely alone. In addition next chapter we get to meet. THE BEST CHARACTER_. Or at least my favorite character.

 _Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing. Constructive criticism is very welcome_


End file.
